


【Geiz/庄吾/Geiz】P与G

by DepreSS



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O, 假面骑士zi-o
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepreSS/pseuds/DepreSS
Summary: DK柴柴与假的小金毛庄吾的故事，纯粹为了满足我自己的兴趣，扯且没什么意思。





	【Geiz/庄吾/Geiz】P与G

*P是Puppy，G是Geiz。

 

00.

 

一向自认天不怕地不怕，神挡杀神佛挡杀佛的Geiz，还是在月读的声音传来的时候僵直了脊背。

“Geiz？今天回来很早呢，学校提前放课了吗？”

黑色长直发的女孩挎着包包，正站在公寓门口给大门上锁，偏过头的时候正巧看到刺猬头少年踏着楼梯上来，便随意地打了声招呼。

“···嗯，啊，就是这样。”

少年像是根本没听清问题一样含含糊糊地回答着，月读有些奇怪地看了他一眼，Geiz平日里虽然性格冷淡又别扭，但行事作风却一向坦荡不遮掩，此时此刻却鬼鬼祟祟地偏着身子，一直都单肩背在背后的书包也破天荒地被抱在胸前，简而言之，怎么看怎么可疑。

“啊···是吗······”

月读将信将疑地点点头，Geiz已经开始伸手摸索公寓的钥匙，眼神四下乱瞟着就是不肯直视月读的眼睛，如果是在平时，月读或许会多问几句，可她今天的打工已经快迟到了，于是也只得先放下疑惑，简短地说道：

“那真是太好了，我还有工作，回头见。”

说罢便挥挥手转身下了另一侧的楼梯，Geiz目送着女孩儿的身影，直到她消失在马路尽头。

耳畔响起一声清脆的“咔啦”声，Geiz回过头。

门开了。

 

 

不知道这世界上是不是有某种不成文的规定，那就是所有看起来很不好相处的少年都不希望别人知道自己突然养了什么小动物。

不过想一想似乎也可以理解，毕竟人设大事嘛，总是头等要紧。

房门在身后关闭的一瞬间，一个毛茸茸的脑袋就从少年大衣的领口迫不及待地钻了出来，那是一只金毛猎犬的幼崽，只有几个月大的样子，满身绒毛蓬松温暖，因为被裹在衣服里蹂躏了很久的缘故，整个脑袋的毛都乱糟糟的，像是洗完澡刚刚吹干一样。

“你倒是悠哉得很啊。“

重回安全地带瞬间如释重负的Geiz长出一口气，低下头皱着眉头冲着怀里软绵绵的小东西抱怨着，一切的始作俑者像是听懂了一样抬头看了青年一眼，发出了一个像是在讨好一般的奶里奶气的吠声。

“啧，拿你没办法，也是和一只狗计较的我太傻瓜了。”

Geiz啧了一声，一手拉开拉链，一手托着狗的肚皮把狗放到地上，这小家伙就像天生没长“害怕”那根神经似的，四只脚一沾上地面就颠颠的四下跑动起来，一双赭色大眼瞪的溜圆，滴溜溜转动着，看到什么都要上去用粉红色的鼻子戳戳嗅嗅。

见它自来熟的没有半点儿生理不适的样子，提前在网络翻阅了不少关于如何处理宠物应激反应帖子的Geiz露出了一个复杂的神情，但很快便被“算了这不也挺好”的想法掩盖了。

家里的新成员还在四下探索着自己日后的领地，Geiz见状索性也不去管他，径自去厨房的冰箱里取出一盒牛奶，在客厅的茶几旁盘腿坐下。

吸管还没插上，身后就响起一阵哗啦啦的声音，Geiz手上的动作一顿，进而向后看去，只见一个淡金色的小肉球被埋在一堆旧报纸中间，四脚朝天的样子奋力挣扎着，只在浅灰色的纸页间露出半个湿漉漉的鼻吻和两只软趴趴的耳朵。

傻狗。

忍不住在心里吐槽了一句，Geiz起身走到那堆旧报纸中间，伸手扒拉了一下，扯住幼犬柔软的颈皮，把这只精力过于旺盛的幼崽拎到了茶几上放着。

咕唔！

像是不太好意思一般，小金毛非常人性化地把脸埋到了两条前腿中间，片刻过后又抬起脑袋，露出一个在Geiz看来实在是有点傻乎乎的笑脸，向前挪了挪身子，然后在Geiz还没来得及反应过来的瞬间，伸出舌头舔了舔他的鼻尖。

Geiz几乎是立马向后弹了一大截，手里的牛奶都差点扔出去。他伸手碰了碰自己的鼻尖，又瞪了瞪趴在茶几上的幼犬，只得到一个无辜的，湿润的眼神。

犬类的舌头有点粗糙，舔过皮肤的时候像是很细腻的砂纸轻轻擦过，Geiz在原地僵了半晌，慢慢地又挪回了原来的位置。

一人一狗就那么对视了一会儿，直到青年自暴自弃般的揉了揉头发，把牛奶盒的四只脚展平，又起身去厨房剪开一个小口，倒在浅碟子里，放在微波炉里转了半分钟，放在幼犬爪子跟前。

白白的牛奶散发着浓浓的乳制品的香气，小金毛像是好奇一样凑过去闻了闻，然后便抬起头挺着小小的胸脯看着Geiz，像是在讨什么许可一样。

性格别扭的青年将眼神扫向别处，低声说道：

“喝吧，下次别再舔我了。”

 

01.

会将这只狗带回家什么的，对Geiz而言纯粹是个意外。

雨天匆忙往家赶的少年在路过暗巷的时候偶然瞥见了垃圾桶旁边装着幼犬的纸箱子，因为心生怜悯而将小狗抱回家悉心照料什么的，简直就是原封不动放到少女漫画里也毫无违和感的套路情节。

但实际上，Geiz根本不是第一次见到纸箱子里的那只狗，这句话反过来说也成立。

Geiz租住的公寓在城镇边缘，回家路上要路过的商业街有一段是花鸟鱼虫市场，那家宠物店就坐落在两家出售盆栽的店铺中间，玻璃门上贴着镂空动物形象的贴纸，向店里望过去的时候却总是见不到一个店员的影子。

就如同一家店里最漂亮的商品往往会被摆放在最显眼的位置上一样，被他阴差阳错捡回家的那只幼崽就是这样的存在。

Geiz在每日放课归家的路上会驻足看上一两眼的，那样的存在。

原本是完全没有过带回家的念头的，直到那个原本在橱窗里的家伙突然出现在离他租住的公寓最近的那条巷子里的一个纸箱里。

放课的时候天边就已层云倚叠，而每次抬头看，乌云又都有愈演愈烈的趋势。

Geiz咬咬牙，走到纸箱子前，拉开外套的拉链，一把揪住了幼犬的颈皮。

 

没有人会专门为了抛弃而去购买一条幼犬，而后者自己逃出宠物店还给自己置办了个箱子搭了个窝的想法比起前者更加不可能，Geiz皱着眉头弹了一下面前幼犬的额头，低声自言自语道：

“你这家伙，究竟什么来头啊。”

是庄吾哦。

Geiz瞪大了眼睛。幼犬吐出鲜红的舌头，像是在笑。

常磐庄吾。

像是哪里传出来的声音，却又完全没有实感，硬要说是自己的灵光乍现，也似乎能够接受的样子。Geiz皱着眉头看向茶几上的小狗，试探性地叫了一声：

“常磐庄吾？”

“汪！”

很清脆的回应声，因为一直回应着Geiz对视的缘故，让人分不清他到底是领悟到了这是自己的名字，还是这原本就是他的名字。

算了。

Geiz撇撇嘴，收走了桌上已经空掉的碟子。

不过是多个会喘气的东西。

 

02.

耳畔传来一阵喧闹声。

正把脸埋在胳膊里补觉的少年皱着眉头睁开眼睛，睫毛在午后的阳光中微微颤抖了几下，半晌才好不容易恢复了意识似的，朝着声音发出的方向投去视线。

现在已经到了午休时间的后半段，大部分学生都已经解决了从家里带过来的便当，开始了难得的自由活动，平时的话大概是男生们勾肩搭背一起去操场打野球，女生三五成群围坐在几个人的课桌前交流些琐碎的爱好和生活的小事情才对，可今天不知怎么了，大半的女生都聚集在门外走廊上，形成一个密不透风的包围圈，正中央隐约可以看到一个高挑男人的影子，正挂着优雅斯文的神情低声回答着周遭人提出的问题。

Geiz皱皱眉头，踹了一脚前座人的椅子。

“喂，那家伙是谁啊？”

“嗯？你不知道吗？Geiz你这家伙，对学校的事情未免太漫不经心了吧！”

理着板寸的男生闻言立刻大呼小叫起来，因为心大又不在意别人态度的缘故，他算得上少有的除了月读以外能和Geiz说上话的人，Geiz扫了他一眼，耸拉着眼皮也不回话，索性男生对眼前人的反应驾轻就熟，自顾自地说了下去：

“是新来的历史老师啦历史老师，名字好像是叫Woz的，和Geiz你的名字一样奇怪，你们不会有什么血缘关系吧？”

“怎么可能。”

干脆地反驳了一句，得到答案的Geiz立即失去了兴趣，趴回课桌上准备继续午休时间，可这一次眼前人却没那么容易放过他。

“你睡醒觉的脾气还是一如既往的烂啊，不过话说回来Geiz你真的对这种事半点兴趣都没有吗？你看山本那家伙，都要气疯了。”

男生边说边笑，指了指不远处那个一脸怨念地看着女生的包围圈的，打扮花哨的男生。说罢却又像是突然想起了什么一样，猛地趴到一脸无所谓的Geiz桌前，故作神秘地问道：

“不对，最近Geiz你似乎一下课就跑的没影了，以前不都还会留下复习一会儿的吗？什么情况？怎么回事？莫不是······”

男生拐了拐手肘，对着皱着眉头像看神经病一样看他的少年问道：

“有女朋友了？”

“哈？！”

Geiz一时不能理解眼前的人到底是遵循着哪里的混蛋逻辑得出了这种荒谬的结论，刚想开口反驳，却猛地想起了引起这可笑误会的始作俑者。

怎么哪哪儿都能扯上那只狗啊。

Geiz觉得有点好笑，又有点儿无奈，却罕见的没有什么恼火的情绪。

女朋友吗？虽然不是那种八杆子打不着的关系，不过在面对常磐庄吾的时候，你也很难把他单纯当作一只不到一岁的小狗。

至于原因嘛，自然是因为他从各个方面，都很不像一只普通的狗。

比如作为一只狗而言，他有时候实在过于聪明了，刚把他带回公寓的那阵子Geiz试图让他习惯吃狗粮，却屡屡失败，某一次庄吾甚至有模有样地冲着公寓大门的方向警觉地吠叫了一声，在Geiz下意识回头的间隙叼走了他盘子里的肉；还有某一次Geiz放课回家，结果一开门就看到地上散落的锡纸包装的碎片，察觉到不对之后迅速在书房找到了把学校女生送的巧克力吃的一干二净的蠢狗，急三火四送到医院本来以为这次凶多吉少的时候却被医生告知一切正常，狗狗非常健康······

诸如此类的事情不胜枚举，直到后来Geiz再看到庄吾作出不符合犬类习性的事情的时候都已经能做到习惯性的目不斜视，伙食也几乎完全按照他自己的食谱来准备。

就跟家里养了个同龄人一样。

Geiz心头一凛，随即甩甩头，把这个想法连带着所谓的“女朋友说”一起甩出脑海。

正准备无视聒噪着的男生继续补眠的时候，脑海中却又浮现起几天前庄吾坐在电视机前，聚精会神看着屏幕中新开张的可乐饼店的广告的样子。

既然随便吃什么都没事，不如就让他多尝尝自己喜欢的东西好了，反正狗的寿命那么短。

这么想着的Geiz突然开口，打断了正喋喋不休地感叹着“唉没想到Geiz你这个浓眉大眼的也背叛革命了枉我把你当兄弟······”的寸头男生。

“喂，你知道最近电视上播的那家可乐饼店开在哪里吗？”

寸头男生长大了嘴巴，呆呆地看着他，报了一个地名。

“谢了。”

Geiz说完就又趴下睡了，而他没有看到的是，在他又一次沉入睡眠的时候，门外走廊里被女生包围的男人向他投来的带着点探究和审视的目光。

到了放课时分，“明光院Geiz交了女朋友”的消息就传遍了整栋教学楼。

 

 

把数目正好的钱递给店铺的收银员，Geiz接过印着可乐饼店吉祥物的白色纸包，转身踏上了回家的路途。

在一群热衷于骑单车回家的男子高中生中，Geiz意外的是喜欢步行回家的那一类。

走出高校的大门，穿过一条马路，沿着眼前出现的人烟稀少的巷子走到尽头，就是租住的公寓，因为地处偏僻，沿途几乎不会遇到一个同校的人的缘故，这也是Geiz相当中意的一条回家的路线。

小镇临海，气候不冷不热，又因为湿度很大的缘故常年阴雨连绵。今天放课的时候也是一片彤云密布，行至半途的这会儿却突然放晴了。搬到这座名不见经传的小镇里来是一年前的事情，多数外地人对着这样阴晴不定的天气都抱着讨厌的情绪，Geiz却罕见的与这样的观点背道而驰，倒不如说，他就是冲着这反复无常的雨水而来。

来自远方亲戚的联络大概半个月会来一次，询问他的近况，聊些鸡毛蒜皮的琐事，除此之外他独居在单身公寓内，在那只叫常磐庄吾的狗入驻公寓之前，能算得上相熟的人就只有隔壁经常在咖啡馆打工的名叫月读的女孩子。

这样看来他的交际圈还真是贫瘠到有些可怜。

不过事情也不是从最初开始就是这副样子的，曾经的他也曾是居住在罕见的大家庭里的，在长辈的关怀和兄弟姐妹的照顾下长大，过着梦幻般幸福生活的孩子。

如果那件事情没有发生的话，他大概就可以一直那样幸福下去吧？

心中又浮现起某些遥远往事的Geiz抿了抿嘴唇，闭上眼睛蹙拢眉心，停下了几秒钟，才重新迈步向公寓的方向走去。

 

这家伙······是从哪里冒出来的啊？不会是谁家走失的家猫吧？

Geiz狐疑地盯着栏杆上的身影，眉头拧成一个疙瘩。

Geiz发誓自己没有半点想要一直盯着看的意思，可坐在楼梯扶手上的那只猫实在是太显眼了。

无论是以怎样的标准苛刻地评判，眼前这只半睁着深色猫眼，漫不经心地睥睨着他的令人莫名火大的家伙都算得上是只相当漂亮的猫：银灰色体毛上遍布着棕褐色和淡褐色的斑点，两眼内缘向上各有一条白纹，一直延伸到太阳穴，如同两道走笔优美的眼线，即便是半蜷缩着身体的蹲姿也能隐约看出光亮皮毛下包裹的匀称肌理，不难想象这副身躯在腾跃时会展现出怎样的矫健和流畅。

眼前这只猫是显而易见的名贵品种，可脖颈上却干干净净没有名牌的痕迹，Geiz回忆了片刻，也没能在脑海中搜索出寻猫启事一类的信息。

总不会是野猫吧？不过算了，和我也没关系，但是姑且还是确认下。

Geiz把手里的纸袋从右手换到左手，预备掏出手机拍张照片，眼前一直一动不动地凝视着他的大猫却在那电子设备的摄像头对准他的瞬间跃上公寓的屋顶，迈开修长四足，一阵旋风一般，眨眼就不见了。

Geiz仰头半张着嘴哑然地瞪了屋顶片刻。

跑得倒挺快。

计划落空的Geiz只得收起手机，掏出钥匙打开公寓大门，把书包挂在一旁的架子上，在弯腰准备脱掉鞋的时候终于察觉到了有哪里不对。

太安静了。

如果是平时的话，用不着等到他把门打开，门后就应该传来那只蠢狗叫唤的声音才对。

Geiz咽下一口唾液，干涩的喉咙发出低沉的咕噜声，少年捏紧了手里的纸袋，开口喊了一声：

“喂庄吾！”

屋内一片寂静，仿佛只有他自己音波的回声。

庄吾！

少年瞬间扔下了手里的东西，冲进家门里翻找起来，厨房，没有！书房，没有！卧室，也没有！那只平日里喜欢到处乱窜，但只要他一回家就会挂着傻乎乎的笑容跟在他身边，在他做饭的时候给他捣乱，在他看电视的时候窝在他身边，在他睡觉的时候死活要跟他挤一个被窝的烦人的家伙，就如同从这个空间蒸发了一般，没有留下半点痕迹。

冷静，总之先冷静下来！

少年一手扶住客厅的墙壁，一手撑住自己的额头，闭上眼睛平复剧烈的呼吸和翻涌的情绪。

家里没有的话，就只能是跑出去了，虽然不知道他到底是怎样在门窗都锁好的情况下跑出去的，不过目前为止只有这一种可能了。

理清思绪的少年猛地睁开眼睛，冲到玄关迅速拉开大门，抬腿就要向外冲······

“Geiz？”

身旁传来的熟悉的声音一瞬间定格了少年的动作，Geiz诧异地偏过头，只看到有阵子没见过的女孩儿面带惊讶地看着他，手上还抱着一只金色的，一看到他眼睛就骤然亮起的，狗。

气氛顿时变得复杂又微妙起来。

二人一狗相顾无言地站立了半晌，还是月读率先打破了沉默。

“我可以去Geiz家里坐坐吗？这件事，”月读晃了晃怀里托着的狗的上半身，“有点说来话长。”

Geiz仍旧沉默地盯着庄吾，片刻过后，伸手推开了公寓的门。

 

“推开门的时候真是吓了我一跳呢，Geiz居然也会养小动物什么的。”

月读笑着摸了摸趴在茶几旁的庄吾的脑袋，喝了一口热气腾腾的茶水。Geiz从刚刚进门起就一言未发，只是抱着胳膊盯着茶几上的某个点，像是要将那一块盯出个窟窿一般。

善解人意的女孩见状只是笑了笑，就又接着说了下去：

“今天下午我本来是打算按原定计划去咖啡馆打工的，但是突然听到隔壁有狗狗的叫声，最开始还以为是听错了，可是因为有点好奇就贴着公寓的大门听了一会儿，没想到居然是真的。”

说到这儿，月读戳了戳庄吾的额头。

“因为叫的实在是太可怜了，我放心不下，就擅自找房东借来了Geiz公寓的钥匙，打开门才看到···庄吾？是这个名字吧？”

月读用眼神向茶几另一头的少年询问着，Geiz无声地点了点头，算作默认。

“看到庄吾在抓门，很想出去的样子，最开始我怎么安抚都不能让他平静下来，可是一说你就快回来了，我已经联系过你了之后，他就立马不再叫了，真神奇啊。”

月读感叹着，看向茶几边上把脸搁在两只前爪上，眼珠向上瞄着她的狗。

“庄吾就好像真的听得懂人在说什么一样。”

从方才开始就一直维持着死寂般的沉默的Geiz闻言，才终于将视线从茶几上挪开，冷酷地扫了一眼庄吾，低沉地说道：

“怎么可能。”

 

将月读送到玄关的时候，Geiz犹豫片刻，还是开口说道：

“抱歉，因为那家伙的缘故，耽误了你的打工。”

月读见状稍稍睁大了眼睛，随即大度地挥挥手，笑着说道：

“Geiz不用这么见外，再说庄吾也很可爱，从前我一直担心Geiz这样下去会不会太孤单，现在放心了呢，那就这样，我先走了，下次见！”

女孩儿迈着轻盈的步伐走出门外，一如既往目送她消失在马路对面的Geiz转过身，走到难得乖乖趴在茶几旁边一动不动的庄吾身前，慢慢地蹲下，然后，闪电般地伸手揪住了他的两只耳朵，向外拉扯起来！

狗的耳朵是神经密布的器官，被粗暴拉扯引起的疼痛瞬间让庄吾疼的哀哀叫起来，若是换做任何一只普通的狗的话，此时此刻应该已经弹起来不知道窜到哪里去了，可他却维持着趴在地上的姿势，纹丝不动地任正在气头上的Geiz揉掐拉扯。

反倒是Geiz，咬着牙掐着掐着，手掌就由耳朵移到了脑门，粗暴地蹂躏起那一块的皮毛来。月读的声音在他脑海中一遍遍响起，黑发的女孩儿神情柔和，看向他的时候显出一点欣慰：

最开始我怎么安抚都不能让他平静下来，可是一说你就快回来了，我已经联系过你了之后，他就立马不再叫了，真神奇啊。

什么啊。Geiz咬着牙，抓住庄吾的两条前腿，猛地把狗摁进怀里。

我不就是绕了个远路，稍微回来的晚了一会儿吗？

“以后别再瞎闹腾了，安安静静等我回来就好，明白了吗？”

就连Geiz自己都没有发现，他在说出这句话的时候，已经默认了庄吾能听懂他的语言。

贴在脸侧毛茸茸的脑袋动了动，进而是一股濡湿的感觉滑过他的脸颊，Geiz一僵，继而嫌弃地把狗扔开。

“不是说了多少遍别再舔我了吗。”

 

去寻找纸巾的Geiz从洗手间里出来的时候，庄吾已经不在原地了，比初来乍到时长大不少的金毛猎犬围着躺在厨房门口的白色纸袋子打转，几个金黄色炸物从敞开的袋子里掉出来，被湿漉漉的鼻子拱来拱去。

Geiz突然觉得有种莫名的愉快，他走过去，一巴掌盖在庄吾的脑袋上，顺带捡起了纸包，把已经掉到地上的扔到了厨房的垃圾桶里。

“地上的不能吃，告诉你多少遍了，等着，我去处理一下。”

将剩下的可乐饼分作两份装到浅盘里，又在微波炉里加热了一会儿，走到茶几旁的几步路照例有只暖烘烘的家伙在脚边打转。吃到一半的时候Geiz才想起打开电视，屏幕右上角的电子钟恰好跳转到七点整，地方频道开始播放晚间新闻，手边有温热的触感贴了过来，庄吾在他身旁卧下来，尾巴轻轻甩着，窗外的夜色一点一点加深，直到只剩下墨蓝色的穹顶和闪烁的漫城灯火。

Geiz突然觉得有些困，他吃下最后一口食物，然后沉沉地打了个哈欠，就那么趴在桌子上睡着了。

耳畔传来遥远的汽笛声。

 

03.

传进Geiz耳畔的是一阵熟悉的喧闹声。

刚刚被吵醒的少年的意识还未完全清醒，脸埋在胳膊里，周遭的一切声音都仿佛来自相当遥远的地方，自己的耳鼓上也像是覆盖了一层看不见的薄膜，把一切话语都稀释成了无意义的白噪声。

又是那个历史老师引起的骚乱吗？都好几个月了吧，再怎么觉得帅那些女生也该消停消停了吧······

脑袋里想着这些的Geiz烦躁地睁开眼睛，却看到教室内一片混乱，几乎所有人都聚集在窗户的方向，面露忧色地谈论着些什么。

一股强烈的不安感让Geiz瞬间直起身子，三步并作两步拨开人群，挤到窗户前看去——阴沉低矮的天空宛如某种灾难的序曲，目之所及的某处是张牙舞爪的火光和滚滚而上的浓烟。Geiz猛然屏住了呼吸，僵立在窗户前，某些遥远的回忆席卷了他的脑海，关于熊熊的烈火，撕心裂肺的呼喊，绝望的挣扎和一片死寂的断壁残垣。

他认得那样的景象，也知道那样的景象过后，什么也不会剩下。

回过神来的时候，冷汗已经不知不觉打湿了他的脊背，身后传来一阵此起彼伏的惊呼声，有人接通了网络，正在观看着火灾现场的实况转播，学校原本严禁携带电子产品，可总会有人无视规则，曾经的Geiz也许不会赞同这样的行为，可如今的他却把所有一切都抛诸脑后，双手一撑越过重重人墙，在那男生震惊的目光中一把夺过手机，蹲在课桌上看了起来：

“XX街XXX路XX号公寓正在发生一起原因不明的大火，火势正在迅速蔓延当中，目前消防人员已经抵达现场，相信很快火势就会得到有效控制······”

少年眉头早已拧成死结，在听到某个熟悉的地名的时候瞳孔猛然一缩——

“喂！Geiz！放课时间还没到呢你上哪儿去！”

在班级里所有人震惊的目光之中，那个一直都以冷漠和暴躁闻名的，似乎对一切都漠不关心的少年带着相当恐怖的表情撞开大门冲出了校园，脚下速度是田径队员也要自愧不如的风驰电掣。

就如同是在和死神赛跑一般。

 

快一点！再快一点！不快一点的话，就又会······！！！

Geiz飞驰在路上，身旁的景色在余光中飞速退去，他甚至不知道自己此时此刻是否行进在正确的方向上，几乎全凭着本能驱使着双腿的动作。

视野中的火光逐渐清晰，事故现场终于近在眼前，火势已经蔓延开来，整栋建筑都陷在火舌的舔舐中，公寓外围已经拉起了警戒线，周遭充斥着呛人的烧焦的气味，Geiz不管不顾一头扎过去，却猛地听见人群中传出一个熟悉的声音：

“Geiz！！”

少年猛地转过头，只见黑发少女披着消防人员给的毛巾满脸焦急地看着她，雪白裙子的边缘有一圈漆黑的焦痕。Geiz三步并两步冲过去握住了她的肩膀：

“庄吾呢！？”Geiz大声吼道，“那家伙在哪儿呢？”

“火势还没有控制住！”月读的声音和他一样焦急，她顿了一下，嘴唇有些哆嗦，“消防队和警方都在尽力调查，目前似乎说是从Geiz住的那间公寓燃起来的······Geiz！！！”

没有再多耽搁一秒钟，一身黑衣的少年利落地返身，在所有人震惊的目光下冲破重重阻碍，径直投入了熊熊烈火中。

“Geiz！！！！”

 

目之所及的世界在坍塌。

鲜红色的光芒跃动在视网膜和脸颊上，像是汩汩地流着鲜血一般，Geiz想起很多本以为已经远去了的往事，那时的他站在病床前，感受着掌中另一只手的温度逐渐冷却，窗外夕阳的光芒照射进来，就如同此时此刻一样。

尽管已经意识不清了，却还是能够感受到被灼烧的疼痛，因为吸入了太多烟尘的缘故，肺也火辣辣的快要派不上用场了一样。

半梦半醒的间隙感觉有谁托住了他的腋下，将他架起，带到阳光明亮又刺眼的地方，紧接着是一个清澈的声音，在大声喊着些什么：

“······先生！这里还有······”

皮鞋与高跟鞋摩擦地面的声音杂乱地响起，有谁摸了摸他的额头，凑近他的耳边，轻轻地说：

“要等着我哦。”

 

三天后，明光院Geiz在镇中心的医院里醒来，被守在床边的月读告知，曾经居住的公寓已经被全部烧毁。

 

04.

少年将手上运动鞋的鞋带全部抽出来，又一根根插回去，结结实实绑好，起身原地跳跃了几下，吐出一口气，抬起手向着门把手伸去。

“又是长跑的练习？”

一个上了些年纪的女声的声音混合着水龙头的哗哗声和碗碟碰撞的声音从身后的厨房传来，少年顿了一下，继而点点头，片刻之后才反应过来，开口“啊。”了一声。

“附近有很多人都在说最近山里有野兽出没什么的，”窸窸窣窣的脚步声响起，女人在围裙上擦干了手，倚在门框上看着少年。

“Geiz你回来的晚，一定要记得当心哦。”

少年跃下玄关的台阶，伸手推开门，夜风混合着山林湿润的水汽扑面而来。

“我知道了。”

 

 

答应姑妈的邀请，搬到乡下来住是半年前的事情。

那场火灾持续了两天两夜，火势凶猛邪门，不仅仅是他曾经租住的那栋公寓楼，就连周边巷道和商店街都险些被烧的一干二净，而火灾的原因直到现在都没有被查明。

一直有在保持联络的亲戚在电视上看到了新闻，打来电话慰问，婉转地提出要不要搬来一起住，Geiz那时正坐在旅馆的床上，面前液晶电视里播报着晚间新闻，身穿浅粉色职业装的女主播手握话筒，神情严肃地说这是几十年以来规模最大，破坏力最强的火灾。

本来想拒绝的Geiz突然收住了话头，思虑片刻后点头同意，电话那头沉默了一会儿，继而是姑妈激动地大声喊着姑父名字的声音，Geiz又听了一会儿大人们的嘱咐，约定好搬家的日期便礼貌地道了晚安，挂断电话后把手机远远地扔开。

一个星期之后他和姑妈一家坐上了港口的快船，东西都在火灾中烧掉了的缘故，甚至连行李都没有带。

那时候也并没有感觉十分的痛苦，和几年前整个家庭付诸一炬时一样，也没有掉一滴眼泪，只是胸口仿佛一直有一块沉重的石头压迫着。

只有那种感觉至今还残留着。

 

山路崎岖，带着些坡度，脚下的石板路久未修善的缘故，裂成了一大块一大块的，夏季的阵雨一浇，泥浆就漫上来，聚成脏兮兮的一片。

Geiz迎面跳过几级没法下脚的台阶，调整好呼吸，向着更深处跑去。

夜晚的山林显出与白日截然不同的氛围来，一轮冷月当空，白色的光芒流水一样洒落在他的双肩上，夜行鸟类被他的脚步声惊动了，拍打着翅膀扑棱棱飞起来，躲在树冠的最高处瞪着眼睛悄悄看他。

耳畔传来潺潺的流水声，再穿过几丛茂密的灌木，眼前就是清澈见底的溪涧，月光落在水面上碎成一片一片，顺着水流的方向晃动着，如同银鱼在浅水中游曳。

Geiz放慢了脚步，在溪水旁停下来，随意地坐在一块裸露的石头上，坐下的时候也许是不小心踢到了一旁的草丛，在城市里从未见到过的萤火虫如同一朵小型烟花一样轰然炸开，围绕在他身边晃晃悠悠地飞着。

在明明灭灭的磷光中少年放远了双目，想起一些千里之外的事情来，今早久未联系的少女给他发了简讯，询问他的近况，乡下的生活适不适应，在新学校有没有交到朋友。

Geiz托着腮帮，在手机上打出了一行：还行，和以前差不多。想了想又加了一句：就是总感觉呼吸不畅，胸口好像有什么东西一直压着一样，明明跑步的时候完全没问题。

信息发过去几秒钟就显示了已读，回复却迟迟没有来，午休的时候Geiz在天台打开便当盒，口袋里的手机突然震动了一下，是月读给他的回复：

那是眼泪哦，Geiz。

少年愣了一下，手机又震动了一下，是另一条信息，紧着着发送了过来。

眼泪在心中积存的太久，就会变成石头，Geiz，一次都没有流过眼泪呢。无论是和我谈起家人们的事情的时候，还是在医院的病床上醒过来的时候。  
不仅仅是Geiz，我也，

信息的最后只剩下一个逗号，就好像是线路那一头的人在未编辑完的时候就一不小心按到了发送键一样，Geiz盯了手机屏幕半晌，直到它黑下去，而后又再次亮起。

很想念庄吾。

 

夜色中响起一阵水花溅起的声音。

Geiz维持着扔出那颗石子的姿势，吐出一口气。

庄吾吗？如果那家伙还在的话，现在应该也得有······

溪涧对面的草丛中响起一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，Geiz警觉地抬起头，脑海中闪过出发前姑妈曾经对他说过的，最近林子里有野兽出没的传闻。

草叶的间隙中活物的身影逐渐清晰，另一双眼睛在黑暗中缓缓亮起，Geiz的心脏突然无端地剧烈鼓动起来，一种怪异的熟悉感笼罩了他的全身。

如遭雷击一般，他僵在了原地。

如果那家伙还在的话，现在应该也得有——

被夜色晕染成片片深绿的树丛中，半人高的犬类的轮廓被月光勾勒出一道银边。

这么大了吧。

 

已经完全是成年体型的大型犬睁着赭色的眼睛又向前走了几步，每走一步，那身影就更像个人类，行至溪边时，已经完全是个白净的少年的模样。

常磐庄吾对着明光院Geiz笑了笑。

“呀，Geiz，你可让我找了好久呢。”

坐在石头上的少年愣了许久才缓缓站起来，他蹙拢眉心，眼神和月色下的溪水一样冷，他张开嘴巴，沉声说：

“你比我想象的矮多了。”

对岸传来庄吾喷笑的声音，像是根本没有想到对面人也会说出这种不着调到有些无厘头的话。

“也用不着说到这种程度吧。”

庄吾笑着，抬起脚想要踩着小溪中的石块蹚过来。

“别过来。”刺猬头的少年站在对岸沉声说，语气里听不出是否有愤怒，“你这家伙就给我在那里站着就好。”

庄吾闻言沉默了一会儿，突然开口，脸上的笑容没有丝毫改变。

“Geiz，不想见到我吗？”

“事到如今你还回来干什么。”

“真过分呐，为了赶快回到这边的世界来，我可是有拼命的努力过了哦。”

“哈？”

“Geiz不好奇吗，我到底是从哪里来的。”

对岸伫立着的少年闻言沉默下来，庄吾见状笑了笑，索性直接躺倒在地上，四仰八叉地张开手脚，摆出一个大大的“大”自，仿佛每个毛孔都在诉说着“累死了”。

“我啊，是从别的世界来的，说是别的世界，其实也不是和这边一点联系都没有，解释起来很麻烦，所以Geiz就不要在意这些细节啦。”

庄吾吃吃地笑了两声，也不去等Geiz的回应，住在公寓的那大半年他早就摸清了对面人的脾气，他说讨厌的时候，未必就真的讨厌，沉默的时候，也未必就全是在拒绝。

“我们那里的生命想要真正存在，就必须要在这个世界达成一定的条件，我的话，就是和一个人类缔结亲密关系。”

“我在那个世界是注定要成为王的，人选本来是定好的，但是我果然还是想自己决定。”

庄吾突然直起了上半身，笑着指了指Geiz，又指了指他自己。Geiz见状哑然地张了张嘴，半晌，才问道：

“为什么是我？在那家宠物店，应该有比我合适的多的人选吧？”

这并不是一句自我贬低的话，当年还是一只窝在宠物店的小狗的庄吾几乎有让任何走进店面的人为他掏空腰包的本事，而那时的他不过是个孤身一人居住在单身公寓里，唯一的成就就是拉扯大了自己的脾气古怪的高中生，无论从什么样的角度看，都不是托付人生大事的上佳人选。

听完这句话的庄吾微微地笑了，脑袋上仿佛又生出了软趴趴的狗耳朵，让Geiz恍惚间又看到了那只被埋在旧报纸堆中的，笨手笨脚的傻狗。

“因为Geiz每次路过宠物店的橱窗的时候投过来的眼神，都显得很寂寞的样子。”

每次归家都是一个人，脸上总挂着一副自己就能搞定一切的固执的神情，却会在路过宠物店的橱窗的时候假装不经意地瞥过一眼。

“我的叔父曾经这样说过：时间啊，看似是以相同的速度从大家身边流过，但其实并不是这样的，时间的流动因人而异。”

庄吾看向Geiz，眼中摇曳着散碎的星光，而后又露出了一个Geiz熟悉的，曾经看起来傻里傻气，现在却觉得是在藏愚守拙的笑容。

“我啊，第一眼看到Geiz的时候，就觉得Geiz身上的时间完全没有在流动，就像现在一样。”

庄吾说着，迎面看向Geiz被迷茫和动摇挤占的双眸，少年比他们最后一次见面的时候又高了不少，挺直脊背的时候像颗笔直漂亮的白杨，而眉宇间细看却还是曾经的模样。

“看到那样的Geiz，不知不觉就决定了。”

庄吾站起身，拍拍身上的草屑，一步步向着溪涧的另一边走来，脸上那认真的神情让Geiz原本下意识涌上心头的喝止的话突然就一个字也说不出口了。

庄吾将双手背到身后，笑嘻嘻地冲着Geiz一倾身子。

“而且话说回来，不是Geiz先选择了我吗？”

看着近在咫尺的熟悉的笑脸，Geiz沉默几秒，突然自暴自弃般的粗暴地把自己的头发揉的更乱了。

“啊啊我知道啦！”

刺猬头的少年一屁股坐回石头上，背对着身后的人，庄吾见状抿嘴笑了笑，也转身坐下，与身后人背靠着背。

半晌，才响起Geiz问话的声音：

“你这半年跑到哪里去了？”

“嗯，去和一个很厉害的家伙争夺王位去了？”

“为什么是疑问语气······算了，是怎样的家伙？”

“如果Geiz问的是动物的样子的话，非洲狮吧？大概有十个我那么大？”

“······辛苦了。”

庄吾低下头嘿嘿笑了两声，说道：

“再见到你我也很高兴，Geiz。”

 

少年推开玄关的大门的时候，夜色已经深了。

“啊Geiz你终于回来了，我还以为······欸！这位莫非是朋友吗？”

听到响动的女人赶忙从客厅里走出来，却被眼前的景象吓了一跳。

“嘛······算是吧。”

刺猬头的少年撇过头，含含糊糊地回答，在他身后棕色头发的少年早已经笑着上前一步，从善如流和长辈打起了招呼。女人下意识回应着，眼神在二人中间转了几个来回，突然就绽放出一个了然的笑容。

“我知道了，你们先去客厅坐着吧，要吃西瓜吗？”

“欸——！要！绝对要！”

棕色头发的少年大声应和着跑进了厨房，刺猬头的少年挂着一脸不情愿的表情在后头跟着，端着西瓜走出来的时候，Geiz的眼神扫过了客厅某处，突然皱起了眉头，从身后走过的女人见状，询问道：

“怎么了吗？Geiz。”

“不······”

少年回过头，转身去拽在厨房里大呼小叫的庄吾去了。

在他们身后，客厅墙壁上那个以为已经坏掉很久的挂钟，正静静地走动着。

 

Fin.

 

最后皮一下：

Geiz：“话说，最开始给你挑好的那个人是谁啊？”

庄吾：“诶？嗯，我想想······好像是个超有名的游戏公司的社长，叫檀黎斗王还是檀黎斗神的······”

Geiz在脑海中搜索了一下对应的人物。

Geiz：“总觉得有点理解你了······”

庄吾：“是吧······”


End file.
